1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside through fishing line guide.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In recent years, while a Super braided line (an ultra high molecular weight polyethylene multi filament line) is sold as a fishing line, this Super braided line has an extremely higher strength than a conventional nylon line or fluorocarbon line, and becomes a mainstream of the fishing line. However, since it is a so-called Super braided line as is different from a conventional monofilament line, it has no tension and is extremely flexible. Accordingly, a tangle tends to be generated in comparison with the conventional fishing line, and any tangle prevention measure has been demanded.
Accordingly, the tangle is generated in various fields of the fishing. In addition to a typical case that the fishing line passing through a line guide ring of a fishing line guide goes around a rear side of the line guide ring due to “line slack” or the like, and is tightened around the fishing line guide so as to generate a tangle, there is a case that the fishing line before passing through the line guide ring is tightened around the fishing line guide so as to generate the tangle, just after casting.
With regard to the latter, a description will be given in detail by exemplifying a fishing rod to which an upright type fishing line guide 101 shown in FIG. 13 is installed. In a moment of casting, as shown in FIG. 13(1), a straight fishing line which is not wound around a spool of a reel passes through a line guide ring 103 without any problem, and a spiral fishing line released from the spool so as to be drawn out is subsequently choked by the line guide ring 103 so as to pass approximately straightly, as shown in FIG. 13(2). However, if the choking is not smoothly carried out, a speed of the passing fishing line slows down, and the spiral fishing line starts staying at a rear side of the line guide ring 103. Further, if it stays beyond a certain degree of amount, the spiral fishing line next overflows from one side of the line guide ring 103 so as to come out forward. Under such the state, if the overflowing spiral fishing line is guided to the other side by being exposed to a suitable wind (a wind from a left side in this case) as shown in FIG. 13(4), it gets into a portion between the fishing line after passing and the fishing line guide 101, and there is further the case that it covers the line guide ring 103, as shown in FIG. 13(5). Since the speed of the trailing fishing line slows down immediately, the fishing line covering as mentioned above is pulled back to a butt side and goes forward to a tip side while passing through the line guide ring 103. However, if a covering degree is small, it is disentwined while slipping along an outer periphery of the line guide ring 103 at a time of being pulled back. However, as shown in FIG. 13(6), if the covering degree is large, it is tightened around the line guide ring 103 so as to generate the tangle.
In order to dissolve the tangle, there has been proposed a structure in which a pair of side support legs of the fishing line guide are inclined to the tip side. There is considered that if a rod body is properly swung in such a manner as to cast a device, the fishing line enwinding around the fishing line guide smoothly slides up on the inclined surface and finally comes off upward from the tip side, so that the tangle is dissolved.
Reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-253778.